


I Love You, Ma Cherié

by Div2004



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fleur Dies, Mates, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Div2004/pseuds/Div2004
Summary: I love 'ou, ma cheriéAnd it's in that moment too late, that she realized she wanted to be with this woman.





	I Love You, Ma Cherié

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was a bastard drunk on sleepyness so sorry if it sucks.

"It's too late, ma cherié." Fleur coughs out as she feels her own pulse slowing down. "It's not! I'm here now, I'm still here, get up Fleur, fight, it can't be too late. Please...." 

Hermione pleads as she holds Fleur's right hand tighter in her own hands.

"Ma belle, you already have Rose, and Bill, he's gone. He has died. Go ma belle, live 'our life as 'ou should have. Be happy as 'ou deserve. Forget about me, look after you and Ronald's children." Hermione can feel it. But she wants to hold on.

She doesn't see her relationship with Ronald as a mistake, but she can't help but feel guilty as she was Fleur's mate as the stars had intended, and she never saw it, it was more like she turned a blind eye on it.

And that's why one of the Heroines of France and England is on her deathbed. Slipping away, as her last words were:

I love 'ou, ma cherié

And it's in that moment too late, that she realized she wanted to be with this woman.


End file.
